Chocolate Thunder
This article is about the episode. To see the character, go to Chocolate Thunder (character). Chocolate Thunder is an episode of Wipeout Canada featuring many male characters like Zac Efron as Troy Bolton. This episode's contestants include an arm wrestling champion (Kelsi's sidekick) from Pembroke, a hula dancer (Abigail Santos) from Dundas, and a hit whale (Pearl Krabs) from Renfrew. Quotes *"WE WANT TOM GREEN"! (Kelsi Nielsen) *"I WANT Fabulous" (Sharpay Evans during Allen Ford's arm wrestling) *"WHY DID KELSI WRESTLED IN ARM?" (Mrs. Puff during arm wrestling) *"WHO THE HECK IS TOM GREEN"? (Kelsi Nielsen) *"WHERE DID I GO RIGHT?" (Ryan Evans) *"BAD RULIN"! (Uniqua) *"WHO'S KICKING OFF IN MY TOWN?!" (Tasha) *"How it is?" *"A shocking five? Let's start!" *To Sphinx Uniqua (Tasha) Gallery Wipeout+Sign+Me.jpg Dancing+Wipeout.jpg WHAT ABOUT KELSI A NIGHT TO REMEMBER.jpg|Kelsi Nielsen (A Night To Remember) Contestants Taylor McKessie had cell phones. See Chocolate Thunder/contestants 'Abigail Santos' 'A Bee (Abi)' Abigail Santos was a contestant from and played by Tanya Chisholm. She is a hula dancer and won Miss Philippines in 2002. She was eliminated in the Sweeper but Kelsi said yes, losing to Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens as Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez (Troyella for short). Taked Jade West for a vacation in nearby Pembroke, Ontario (Deep River). Allen Ford 'The Hit Man' Allen Ford was a contestant who acts like a ninja, the piano player's wife, a handcore arm wrestler mentioned by Pearl Krabs from and played by Rodger Bumpass (the same actor who plays as Squidward Tentacles). He was Sharpay's friend during Bet On It from High School Musical 2. He was eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy, losing to Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie of Ottawa, Ontario. He was a Canadian Arm Wrestling champ but when Kelsi takes Mari, both Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen will be chosen to be on Wipeout Canada: The Game. He tries to beat Jessica Phillips and Sharpay is a cheater but and then Kelsi said there is no rematch. In the wiki here, piano player said "boring". Kelsi talked to him saying " I am two times a national champion" and Kelsi said "I am three times a national champion" and then Karen talked to Troy about Pearl. He tries to tell jokes to Troy. So many times that he and Kelsi watch Over the Top. The artwork for him must be like him in A Night To Remember from the musical film High School Musical 3. 'Kelsi Nielsen' 'Piano Player' Kelsi Nielsen (OIesya Rulin) was a character from High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year. She is a contestant currently from in the Wipeout USA (2008) version and in Wipeout Canada. She had music from the piano and watched Over the Top 102 times. She was a contestant over fifty years old but did not beat Gabriella in normal wrestling and she was lost to Troy Bolton. She is played by . She was an arm wrestling champ and knocked out Troy. Kelsi is a main character. In the course she said "It is not safe for arm wrestling in the whole episode but we will have Wipeout Canada: High School Musical Edition". She said "It's boring, boring, boring, money should be in the bank" back to Pembroke. Sharpay Evans Sharpay Evans was a contestant on Wipeout Canada. Much weird in this episode than Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen. Normal Version *2,000 to 3,000 - Kathy McCardle and Stephanie Le Tourneau *7,000 to 8,000 - Gabriella Montez *13,930 - Allen Ford, Sabrina Bryan, Kym Johnson, Drew Lachey, Gilles Marini, Kelly Monaco, Emmitt Smith, Bristol Palin *14,651 - Sharpay Evans, Mark Ballas *15,400 - Ryan Evans, Avril Lavigne *45,965 - Yoshi *152,000 - Martha Cox and Cox family *500,000 to 1,000,000- Zeke Baylor, Abigail Santos, Pamela Anderson *over 2 million - Warren Lindsay, Ryan Buller and Jason Cross Episodes *Shell of a Man *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Squirrel Jokes *A Life in a Day *A Friendly Game *Krabs a la Mode *Spy Buddies *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Krabs vs. Plankton *The Lost Mattress *Skill Crane *Good Neighbors *Funny Pants *Selling Out *Plankton! *Patrick SmartPants *SquidBob TentaclePants *Enemy In-Law *Krusty Towers *The Play's the Thing *One Coarse Meal *Gary in Love *Single Cell Anniversary *Chum Bucket Supreme *Pineapple Fever *The Clash of Triton *The Card *Krusty Krushers *Bummer Vacation *Wigstruck *That's No Lady Trivia *In one scene where Pembroke, ON had arm wrestling, Kelsi said "No arm wrestling and it is not safe for all of you on New Leaf". When A Night to Remember was heard and then Allen was spoken "Pembroke has been back for two hours, Kelsi". *This is the only episode to not see Gabriella living in Arnprior. *This is the only episode to not see Sharpay living in Petawawa. *Second time the song takes place in Troy's treehouse, first was Right Here, Right Now. *Mr. Krabs makes a cameo for 'Roadie' Cody Good. *Anna Trebunskaya and Jiroemon Kimura both make a cameo in the episode, on the Dizzy Dummy. *This is the first appearance to see Peach as in Melee. *Zac Efron was not seen before the 12 eliminations. *Chad Danforth's cell phone is heard. *When Kelsi's name is involved, she is much more main than in HSM. *Second time Kelsi's name is used for the episode, first was Beauties vs. Geeks. *Sharpay Evans was lost to Krusty Krushers and The Card. *She was a character in the New Leaf but she was one of the top 20 characters. *Sharpay is called a hit man in Episode 9. *In Episode 6, she was lost to Caroline Dalpe. *This marks the one of the episodes to see Sharpay (voting). *Troy votes in Ottawa because no one from Squilliam Returns and Sailor Mouth appeared. *Sharpay was ranked 20th on the New Leaf's top 100. *Sharpay was a character who was singing It's All About You, Girl. *When Krabs said get out of my practice, he yells at everyone in the episode. *Squilliam was competing Wipeout with Abigail. *Princess Daisy could not beat Troy. *Ashley Tisdale did not appear until Ox and Gabriella were out. *Second time Gabriella was seen without Troy. *Jill Talley plays Julie Menchini, same as Karen Plankton. *Plankton's Army and All That Glitters were absent in the show for the second time since Bernadette's Potty Mouth. *Only appearence of Kracked Krabs. *Rodger Bumpass plays the arm wrestler in this episode. *Tanya Chisholm plays the hula dancer in this episode. *In Whale of a Birthday, Pearl Krabs now has her nineteenth birthday. *Dee Bradley Baker plays Squilliam in a cameo. *Lori Alan plays Pearl Krabs in a cameo appearence after Allen is eliminated. *Sharpay Evans is ill for the Sweeper. *Pearl Krabs was seen without Mr. Krabs in the Qualifier. *Second time there was a contestant saying "Wario is two times a national champion". First was Bernadette Lagrito in Bernadette's Potty Mouth. Third is Karen Plankton in All-Star Brawl (Beauties). *Shell of a Man and New Leaf did not appear until an arm wrestler appeared. *Shell of a Man and Fear of a Krabby Patty did not use power. *This is the first episode to feature more NDPs. *All through Daisy did not make an appearence in East vs. West, but she appeared in High School Musical 2. *Olesya Rulin plays Brandolynn Bentley, same as Kelsi Nielsen. *Whale of a Birthday and Squid on Strike said Kelsi is no longer. *Second time Krabs vs. Plankton vs. Krusty Krushers did not beat Chad in wrestling, first was Old Leaf. *With the expection of High School Musical 2's Allen, there was a contestant saying It's All About You, Girl. *Koopa and Kelsi are not in until Sharpay wins. *Second time althrough there were three Martha Coxes and Kelsi Nielsens before All for One. First was HSM2. *Sharpay Evans was gonna be with Squilliam, but it was changed to Abigail Santos. *Squilliam Fancyson was gonna wrestle in the episode, but it was changed to Mr. Krabs. *Koopa Troopa and Kelsi Nielsen were the only characters of the episode who changes the loser board. *Martha Cox and Kelsi Nielsen did not play with Birdo and Yoshi some Keelhavin'. *First time Princess Peaches of Super Mario appeared all over the place. *Kelsi Nielsen was gonna be two times a national champion, but in the end only after an elimination of Gabriella. *When Kelsi chose Ryan Buller, she did not say Krabs quit. *In HSM2, I Don't Dance was quitting. *In Heroes Edition, Squidward Tentacles says that he calls Sharpay something. *Have You Seen This Snail? was absent for the third time behind Beauties vs. Geeks and East vs. West. *Andy Murray turns 24. Emmitt Smith turns 42. Birthdays falling between Episode 6 and 7 would be Christina McHale, Virginie Razzano. *Before Shell of a Man and Good Neighbours watch the same show, Gabriella Montez was doing the same job as Abigail. *In All For One, Kelsi was on the episode. *Kelsi Nielsen was watching the same thing as Sharpay. *In Squilliam Returns, Squilliam's house is shown before Abigail's. *Second time a character of Hamilton said Sharpay was going to the Hamilton Hall. First was Karen Plankton in Old Leaf. *Monique Coleman made a major appearence since HSM3. *This is the second time Jeff Lynch and Pearl Krabs are friends. Countries represented ;AFC * (Allen Ford) * (Thi Vo) * ( * (Abigail Santos) ;CAF * (Gary Brown) ;CONCACAF * (Host) * (Creg Taylor) ;CONMEBOL * (Host) * (Cody Good * ( ;OFC None qualified ;UEFA * (Kathy McCardle) * (Julie Menchini) * (Jason Vanderburgh) Plot This episode begins with Creg Taylor as Chocolate Thunder as from Calgary, Alberta. In 1 minute and fifty six seconds (Toadette's Oh, Fabulous begins), he will get a chance to move on and then there was couple characters like arm wrestlers like Gabriella Montez, Allen Ford and Sharpay Evans of Pembroke, Ontario (Birdo's It's All About Bailey). There is 'Pyro' Julie Menchini from Calgary, Alberta when she fire breathes like the nasty Bowser. Then there was 'band geek' Matthew Merrett of Amherstburg, Ontario. There is Jason Vanderburgh, a flying dutchman of Brampton. Then there was Stephanie Le Tourneau of Palmerston, Ontario and Thi Vo of Calgary, Alberta. In Wipeout Canada: The Game, Pearl Krabs and Kelsi Nielsen are playable characters. Rather than Squilliam, a contestant rings the bell and it belongs to Gabriella Montez. Roles *Uniqua - Goddess of Naps (until Wipeout Zone), Pirate Camper Uniqua (Wipeout Zone) *Pablo - Scientist Pablo (all rounds) *Tyrone - Captain Bubble (Qualifier), Watchman Tyrone (Sweeper, Dizzy Dummy), Sir Tyrone (Wipeout Zone) *Tasha - Mermaid Tasha (all rounds) *Austin - King Austin (all rounds) *Wipeout - Mad Scientist Wipeout (all rounds Songs *Oh, Fabulous (Toadette before Pembroke's Kelsi Nielsen ft. Allen Ford) *It's All About Bailey (Birdo before sweeper and Calgary's Julie Menchini) Episode Contestants There are more NDPs than DPs. In Shell of a Man vs. Tiara Gold, these contestants on Episode 7 said is that even legal? Sharpay's note: Please vote on Wipeout Canada's Allen Ford or Kelsi Nielsen in arm wrestling. But in Krusty Towers, Mr. Krabs and Squidward works there and there is the tower called Krusty Towers. In Chocolate Thunder on a scene, there was an arm wrestling rematch. Troy's note: Please vote on Wipeout Canada's Abigail Santos in Philippines. *In HSM2, a contestant died. DPs *Stephanie Le Tourneau *Jason Vanderburgh *Brandolynn Bentley *Jennifer Norris *Julie Menchini *Kathy McCardle *Mari Strauss *Sherry Reinhart *Tracey Thomas *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie NDPs *Abigail Santos *Warren Lindsay *Ryan Buller *Jeff Lynch *Tony McDonald *Creg Taylor *Uniqua (as the Lady in Pink) *Tasha (as Miss T.) *Austin (as Goostin) *Pablo (as Agent Secret) *Cody Good *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Gary Brown *Kelsi Nielsen - Pembroke, ON *Sharpay Evans - Petawawa, ON *Pearl Krabs - Renfrew, ON *Mr. Krabs (deleted scene) *Plankton *Karen Plankton *Squidward Tentacles *Allen Ford - Pembroke, ON *Thi Vo *Matthew Merrett Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:ASBB Category:Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Renfrew County Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Unlockables Category:Keeping Up With the Kardashians